


CHI, CON CHI, CHE COSA FACEVANO

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark, F/M, Flash Fic Collection, Incest, M/M, Multi, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al challenge multifandom e originali:CHI, CON CHI, CHE COSA FACEVANOHuge Character-Challenge RemixI^ EdizioneVegeta, Mirai, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Junior, Gohan, Chichi, Crilin in una serie di scene ooc, pazze e impossibili tra crack pairing, macchine del tempo, metamorfosi, scherzi e personaggi storici.





	CHI, CON CHI, CHE COSA FACEVANO

** Partecipante al challenge multifandom e originali: **

** CHI, CON CHI, CHE COSA FACEVANO **

** Huge Character-Challenge Remix **

** I^ Edizione **

1) Vegeta  
2) Mirai  
3) Bulma  
4) Goten  
5) Trunks  
6) Goku  
7) Junior  
8) Gohan  
9) Chichi

10)Crilin

****

****

** BONUS TRACK 0) **

6 e 8 hanno una relazione clandestina. 1 li scopre.

****

** 1) **

1 e 7 sono ubriachi, e 5 ne approfitta.

****

** 2) **

3 vuole chiedere un appuntamento a 8, ma qualcosa o qualcuno gli metterà i bastoni tra le ruote.

****

** 3) **

10 ha una malattia imbarazzante. 9 lo aiuterà o se ne approfitterà?

  
**4)**  
  
  


Primo giorno di lavoro per 6 e 2. Si vedranno le mutande di 6.

** 5) **

4 e 1 hanno una cotta per la stessa persona oppure una torta da finire.

  
  
  


** 6) **

7 e 3 finiscono nei guai. Ci deve essere un piede di porco o un pappagallo o un cane impagliato.

  
  
  


** 7) **

2 compra un regalo orribile per 6 e non è neanche impacchettato bene.

  
**8)**  
  
  


Gender Bender! 4 e 9 cambiano sesso, ops! Tutta colpa di 10.

  
  
  


** 9) **

8 e 5 si scambiano di corpo, ma questa volta 10 è innocente.

  
  
  


** 10) **

Quel furbacchione di 3 ha scattato delle foto piccanti a 1 e ora minaccia di mostrarle in giro. Se 3 non conosce l’esistenza delle macchine fotografiche, tanto meglio.

  
  
  


** 11) **

5 non riesce a decidersi tra 8 e 6, ma non c’entra l’amore.

** 12) **

AU! 7 partecipa a un reality di cucina e piange in diretta.

** 13 a) **

NC17! 9 ha una kink per le sculacciate e non vede l’ora di rimanere solo/a con 4.

** 13 b) **

9 è geloso/a di 4 e lo pedina.

  
**14)**  
  
  


2, 8 e un orso polare. Che magnifica avventura! O forse no.

** 15) **

4 non è stato invitato alla festa di compleanno di 3 e intende fargliela pagare.

** 16) **

Time Warp! 5 è diventato un bambino! Se è già un bambino, è diventato un adulto.

  
  
  


** 17) **

Zoo Safari! 1, 2 e 6 diventano animali.

** 18) **

7 vuole sposare 9, ma 9 non per forza è consenziente. Matrimonio a Las Vegas!

** 19) **

10 si prende delle libertà. Genere: Commedia.

** 20) **

AU! 8 accompagna un famoso personaggio storico in un’impresa grandiosa.

** 21) **

One Shot! 1 ha paura di volare.

  
  
  


** 22) **

Perché 6 ha paura di 7?

(Bonus! Perché 7 ha mangiato 9.)

** 23) **

Mi dispiace, 9, ma ti tocca morire. Death-Fic!

  
  
  


** 24) **

Oh no, 10! Il tuo piano è fallito. Ora ti tocca pulire.

** 25) **

AU! 2 è un vampiro. Se è già un vampiro, diventa una mummia.

** 26) **

3 impara a guidare un....?

(Bonus! … carro armato.)

  
  
  


** 27) **

4 perde uno dei cinque sensi, ma ne acquista un sesto.

** Roulette! 28) **

1 o 2 o 3 è a cena a un tavolo di tredici persone. Uno di loro è morto.

** Roulette! 29) **

4 o 5 o 6 ha una macchina del tempo e nessuna paura di usarla.

** Roulette! 30) **

7 o 8 o 9 diventa eroe per caso salvando la vita di 10.

1 Goku e Gohan hanno una relazione clandestina. Vegeta li scopre.

Il Son più grande appoggiò le mani sulle spalle del figlio. Quest’ultimo indietreggiò, aprì la mano e lasciò cadere la giacca. Il padre gli sbottonò la camicia e ridacchiò. Il figlio deglutì, sollevò il labbro superiore in un sorriso e il viso gli si arrossò. Sbatté contro il comodino e questo si rovesciò. La finestra sbatté per il vento, le tendine ondeggiavano. Il più grande si sciolse la cintura di stoffa blu. Si sfilò uno stivaletto aiutandosi con l’altro piede e ripeté l’operazione, rimanendo a piedi nudi. Scavalcò le due calzature blu notte. Il figliò gli afferrò la casacca arancione e rabbrividì. I suoi occhi neri si fecero liquidi. Goku gli passò la mano tra i capelli e attirò a sé il viso di Gohan. Appoggiò le labbra su quelle dell’altro e con la lingua gli schiuse la bocca. Si sentì un piccolo tonfo. Entrambi indietreggiarono staccandosi e si voltarono. Vegeta incrociò le braccia. Saltò giù dal davanzale della finestra.

“Voi ne siete consapevoli che questo è incesto? Sì?” domandò.

Gohan avvampò e chinò il capo. Rabbrividì e indietreggiò. Singhiozzò e rabbrividì. Gli occhiali gli ricadevano di lato sul viso. Le orecchie di Goku erano rosse.

“Urca” bisbigliò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli. Prese i due lembi della camicia del figlio e li sovrappose. Il ragazzo li strinse, rabbrividendo.

“Ecco” biascicò con voce rauca. Gli occhi gli si arrossarono e singhiozzò. L’eroe della Terra si avvicinò.

“Kami, non dirlo a Chichi” sussurrò. Si gettò in ginocchio e unì le mani.

“Ti prego, o non mi cucinerà mai più” supplicò. Vegeta alzò le spalle e si voltò.

“Bah, su Vegeta-sei erano normale” borbottò il principe. Si alzò sulla punta dorata degli stivaletti bianchi e spiccò il volo, passando attraverso la finestra.

2 Vegeta e Junior sono ubriachi, Trunks ne approfitta

Junior allungò il braccio e afferrò con le quattro dita il bicchiere. Ritirò il braccio, il liquido ambrato ondeggiò  e un cubetto di ghiaccio volò fuori. Le unghie lunghe strisciarono contro il vetro. Vegeta singhiozzò un paio di volte e rabbrividì. Sbatté gli occhi, le iridi erano liquide e il viso era arrossato.

“Molla il mio bicchiere” mormorò. Le gambe gli tremarono e cadde in ginocchio. Alzò la mano e indicò Junior. Il namecciano sorrise e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Piegò di lato la testa e il turbante ricadde a terra, una mattonella si spaccò a metà e si sentì un forte tonfo.

“No” biascicò. La pelle verde tendeva al rosso sulle gote e le antenne gli tremavano.

“Io sono il principe dei sayan, stupido verdognolo” borbottò Vegeta. Piegò in avanti la testa e i capelli neri a fiamma gli coprirono il caso.

“Vieni maestro, andiamo a casa. Sei totalmente ubriaco”. Fece notare Gohan. Afferrò la membrana rosata del braccio di Junior e lo strattonò. Il namecciano ridacchiò seguendolo.

“Sarà meglio che andiamo anche noi” sussurrò Trunks. Raddrizzò gli occhiali e si piegò. Afferrò il padre sotto le ascelle e lo sollevò. Lo sentì ridacchiare e gonfiò le guance. Si mise un ciuffo di capelli lilla dietro l’orecchio e scosse il capo.

“Sei totalmente perso” disse, alzando la voce. Vegeta gli appoggiò il braccio sulla spalla e ridacchiò più forte.

“Se, se” biascicò. Trunks gli guardò il viso arrossato e sentì una fitta all’altezza del linguine. Si leccò le labbra, guardò a destra e a sinistra.

-Nessuno in vista- pensò. Le iridi azzurre gli brillarono. Abbassò il capo e appoggiò le sua labbra su quelle del padre, che rabbrividì.

“Cos … cosa accidenti” biascicò Vegeta. Si leccò le labbra sentendole secche e il capo gli ricadde in avanti. Il figlio sorrise e se lo appoggiò contro il petto. Gli accarezzò la guancia e lo sentì mugolare. Lo issò e se lo caricò in spalla.

“Ne approfitto”sussurrò Trunks. Si voltò e si diresse verso una porta di legno. Alzò il capo, guardò il simbolo di un omino bianco su un quadrato azzurro e spinse la porta. Ridacchiò sentendo il padre mugolare e spinse la porta.

3 Bulma vuole chiedere un appuntamento a Gohan, ma qualcuno gli metterà i bastoni fra le ruote

Bulma si sollevò l’orlo del vestito rosso, coprendo metà dei suoi seni. Fece un paio di passi avanti, ondeggiò i fianchi verso destra e verso sinistra. Deglutì e si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore del rossetto. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. Un ciuffo di capelli azzurri le solleticava la guancia. Sentì il suono dei suoi tacchi rimbombare. Sollevò la cintura dorata che le stringeva la vita e rimise sulla spalla la bretella della borsetta.

-Quello scimmione pensa che io non sia più piacente, gli dimostrerò che sono sempre la migliore- si disse mentalmente. Accentuò il sorriso e alzò il capo. Sporse il capo e gonfiò il petto. Si avviò verso il tavolo. Gohan era seduto e la guardava. Sorrise e teneva il capo piegato. La donna passò di fianco a un altro tavolo, evitò una sedia e sentì un colpo di tosse.

-Ha scelto un locale di terza categoria ed è anche vuoto, ma cosa potevo aspettarmi da uno proveniente dalla famiglia Son? Non hanno un minimo di classe-. Raggiunse il tavolo. Spostò la sedia dall’altro lato di quella del giovane e la sollevò. La riappoggiò più indietro e si sedette. Guardò la luce della candela riflettersi negli occhi dello studioso.

“Allora è deciso. Posso contare sui vostri nuovi macchinari per la mia ricerca?” domandò lui. La donna avvicinò la sedia e accavallò le gambe. Piegò di lato il capo, fece l’occhiolino e sorrise.

“Diritto al punto , mi piace questa caratteristica negli uomini” sussurrò. Gohan avvampò e si voltò.

“E’ tipica di chi ha passato l’infanzia ad allenarsi, sicuramente c’è l’ha anche Vegeta” borbottò. Lei allungò la mano e la mise su quella di lui.

“Preferisco i più giovani” sussurrò. Gohan avvampò e ritirò la mano.

“Ehi tu, vecchia strega, cosa pensi di fare?!” si sentì una voce femminile. Bulma si voltò e guardò Videl correre verso di loro. Teneva il capo piegato in avanti. Le sue iridi nere erano avvolte dalle fiamme.

“Non mi avevi detto che invitavi anche lei” borbottò la Briefs. Sollevò il labbro e dilatò le narici.

“ … figlia …”.  “ … sì …”. “ … Corporation …”. “… Satan …”. Si sentì un brusio di voci.

4 Crilin ha una malattia imbarazzante, Chichi lo aiuterà o se ne approfitterà?

Chichi ridacchiò. Due lacrime le solcarono il viso. Strinse gli occhi e si mise il fazzoletto davanti alla bocca. Ridacchiò nuovamente, strinse le labbra e si voltò.

“Sei ridicolo” sussurrò. Si passò il fazzoletto sulle guance, sbattendo un paio di volte gli occhi.

Crilin sbuffò. Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

“Sì, che lo è” ribatté Genio. Rise forte. Si diede la spinta all’indietro e cadde dalla sedia. Rise ancor più forte. Gli occhiali da sole neri gli ricaddero di lato e i baffi bianchi gli tremarono.

“Eri già abbastanza ridicolo con quella faccia! Senza naso e pelato!” gridò Olong. Crilin avvampò e si passò la mano sul capo pelato, una goccia di sudore gli scese tra i puntini disegnati.

“Suvvia, solo brufoli” sussurrò Pual.

“Viola e puzzolente, che schifo” borbottò Yamcha. Si avvicinò a Genio. Si piegò e afferrò un giornaletto. Genio sgranò gli occhi e lo afferrò dall’altra parte, coprendo metà della figura femminile sulla copertina.

“Molla, è mio” ringhiò.

Chichi inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte. Sorrise e ridacchiò di nuovo.

“Non ci posso fare niente, sei troppo ridicolo a pallini viola” biascicò.

“Goku, dille qualcosa!” gridò Crilin. Il Son si sporse oltre lo sportello del frigorifero. Il viso era coperto di cioccolato e c’erano briciole di pane sulla sua guancia.

“ _Fofa_?” domandò. Metà della bocca era occupata da dei wurstel.

5 Primo giorno di lavoro per Goku e Mirai. Si vedranno le mutandine di Goku.

“Bene signor Son, ha capito tutto?” domandò Mirai. Goku deglutì e annuì.

“Grazie” biascicò. Mirai avvampò e si voltò.

“Figurati, mia madre si è convinta subito. In fondo è solo un lavoro da inserviente” borbottò. Goku fece roteare il bastone della scopa. Residui di polvere e capelli volarono intorno a lui.

“Chichi non mi cucinava per un mese se non trovato un lavoro” disse. Mirai ridacchiò. Scosse il capo e fece un paio di passi. Si appoggiò alla parete e incrociò le braccia.

-Persino prima del Cell game litigano di cose normali, che tipi- pensò. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e sorrise.

“Assurdo che il pluri-salvatore del mondo non riesca a trovare lavoro” sussurrò. Si voltò e avvampò. I pantaloni arancioni del sayan ricadevano ai suoi piedi e si vedevano i boxer blu.

“Signor Goku! Cosa sta facendo?!” gridò Trunks. Il viso gli divenne totalmente rosso e gli occhi azzurri gli s’ingigantirono. Goku si voltò e abbassò il capo.

“Il secchio non serviva per la pipì?” domandò. Sporse il labbro inferiore e sbatté gli occhi.

“Certo che no!” ribatté Mirai. Si sbatté una mano in faccia con un sonoro schiocco.

6 Goten e Vegeta hanno una cotta per una stessa persona oppure una  torta da finire

Goten si affacciò oltre lo stipite della porta. Arrossì sentendo dei gemiti e socchiuse gli occhi. Deglutì e sporse il capo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Il viso di suo padre era sudato e arrossato, per metà coperto dal sangue. Teneva un occhio chiuso, livido e il labbro gonfio e tumefatto sanguinava. Ansima, strofinando il capo contro il materasso. Il letto cigolava. Il volto del genitore fu coperto dai capelli neri a fiamma del principe dei sayan. Lo sentì ridacchiare e suo padre gridare più forte. Il Son più giovane indietreggiò e si voltò.

-Devo smettere di spiarli-. Strinse le mani tra di loro. Avanzò e percorse il corridoio.

-Essere innamorato di mio padre è come essere innamorato di me stesso -. Si fermò e si voltò. Guardò metà del proprio riflesso nel vetro di un quadro. Osservò il naso confondersi con il verde dell’erba raffigurata. Sospirò e sciolse le mani.

“Mi devo tagliare i capelli corti” bisbigliò.

7 Junior e Bulma finiscono nei guai. Ci deve essere un piede di porco o un pappagallo o un gatto.

“La tua ragazza doveva proprio fraintendere? Sì che di solito le bastano pochi indizi per capire l’impossibile” borbottò Bulma. La porta dietro di lei tremò. La donna rabbrividì. Strofinò le mani per terra e rabbrividì. Junior alzò le spalle. Spostò una scopa che gli premeva contro il fianco e si voltò.

“E’ fatta così” sussurrò.

“Preferisco i namecciani che restano asessuati” ringhiò la Briefs. Junior ghignò.

“Io preferisco la mia Elly” bisbigliò. Afferrò il piede di porco sotto il suo ginocchio e lo spostò.

“Se vi trovo vi ammazzo!” si sentì provenire un grido femminile da oltre la porta.

8 Mirai compra un regalo orribile per Goku e non è nemmeno impacchettato bene

“Sai, nel nostro mondo c’è ancora molto da fare. E’ tutto distrutto, ma volevo farti lo stesso un regalo” sussurrò Mirai. Le sua guance erano rosse. Deglutì un paio di volte e calciò un sasso. Infilò le mani nella tasca della giacca. Un ciuffo dei lunghi capelli lilla gli arrivava fino alla spalla coprendo al centro il marchio della Capsule corporation. Deglutì e sospirò.

“Nemmeno ci entrava qualcosa di più grosso nella macchina del tempo”. Aggiunse, alzando la voce. Alzò il capo. Osservò Goku girarsi tra le mani l’involucro rosso. S’intravedevano delle parti di vetro marrone. In più punti la carta era strappata e due pezzi si scotch erano mezzi staccati. Si leccò le labbra e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Goku strappò la carta. Osservò il vaso dalla forma a otto. Passò la mano sul vetro ondulato e sbatté gli occhi.

“Urca, bellissimo” sussurrò il Son. Il Briefs sgranò gli occhi.

“E’ orribile!” ribatté. Goku socchiuse gli occhi, sollevò le sopracciglia e sorrise.

“E’ la prima volta che ricevo un regalo” disse. Mirai spalancò la bocca e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

9 Gender Bender! Goten e Chichi cambiano sesso, ops! Tutta colpa di Crilin.

“Scusate! Scusate!” strillò Crilin. Saltellò sul posto. Strinse più forte le mani intorno al telecomando. Sgranò gli occhi e saltò di nuovo. Sbatté il capo pelato contro il soffitto. Urlò di dolore e ricadde a terra. Un pezzo di soffitto gli finì sul volto. Il terrestre gemette e il volto gli si arrossò.

“Scusate” piagnucolò. Un uomo gli si avvicinò. Socchiuse gli occhi e ringhiò. I lunghi capelli neri gli arrivavano fino alle spalle. Inspirò, gonfiando il petto muscolo.

“Così impari” sibilò Chichi.

“Non potevo sapere che l’invenzione di Bulma avesse questo effetto” bisbigliò Crilin. La bambina tra le braccia dell’uomo ridacchiò. Batté le mani, un paio di ciuffi dei capelli neri a cespuglio gli ricaddero davanti al viso.

“Sbrigati ad andare da Bulma e a farti dare una macchina che aggiusti tutto prima del ritorno di Gohan dalla gita” ordinò Chichi. Crilin si diede la spinta e si alzò seduto. Annuì un paio di volte.

“ _Gomen_!” gridò.

10 Gohan e Trunks si scambiano di corpo, ma questa volta Crilin è innocente.

“Chi lo sapeva che a sbagliare la fusion sarebbe capitata una cosa simile?!” ululò Trunks. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri e si sollevò gli occhiali. Inspirò ed espirò. Il colletto della camicia gli stringeva il collo arrossato. Ansimò e sbatté gli occhi.

“Dovevo continuare a farla solo con Goten!” gridò.

“Era l’unico modo per vincere, Goten non c’era” sussurrò Gohan. Si tolse un ciuffo di capelli lilla da davanti al viso e lo mise dietro l’orecchio. Si appoggiò al sedile della poltrona e accavallò le gambe.

“Chissà se torneremo normali! Altrimenti passerò da super-figo corteggiato a secchione galattico” gemette Trunks. Si gettò in ginocchio e diede un paio di pugni al pavimento.

“Tua madre ci riuscirà” ribatté il Son. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

-O domani questo deficiente dovrà fare la mia conferenza e io passerò per scemo- pensò.

11 Quel furbacchione di Bulma ha scattato delle foto piccanti a Vegeta e ora minaccia di mostrarle in giro. Se Bulma non conosce l’esistenza delle macchine fotografiche tanto meglio.

“Donna” sussurrò suadente Vegeta. Abbassò la maniglia e spinse la porta. Entrò e fu abbagliato da una luce bianca. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e ringhiò.

“Che cos’era brutta pazza?” domandò. Si strofinò le mani sugli occhi e li sbatté di nuovo. La moglie ridacchiò. Appoggiò la macchina fotografica sul letto in mezzo alle gambe. Ridacchiò e osservò il marito fissarla. Seguì il contorno tagliente dei suoi occhi e si portò l’indice alle labbra.

“Ti fotografo nudo e sexy, ecco cosa” ribatté. Il marito avvampò e deglutì.

“Dammi quel dannatissimo aggeggio o te la faccio pagare” ringhiò. Lei negò.

“No, penso che farò vedere questa foto a tutti” sancì.

12 Trunks non riesce a decidersi tra Gohan e Goku, ma non c’entra l’amore.

-Goku è così dannatamente sexy tutto sudato. Ha il fisico del dominatore e anche il carattere di tale, ma dopo che è stato con mio padre è davvero malleabile-. Trunks sollevò gli occhiali e sbuffò. Mise i piedi a terra e avvicinò la sedia alla scrivania, sentì le ruote cigolare.

-D’altro canto Gohan è sempre facile da mettere sotto. Nemmeno Goten è così accondiscendente-. Ticchettò la penna sul foglio. Sentì una risatina e il cigolare della sua porta.

-Goku ha un cuore così buono che mi riempie di regali, ma d’altronde quei pochi che mi fa Gohan sono più azzeccati-. Cliccò il pulsante sulla sommità della penna un paio di volte sentendo gli scatti.

-Devo smettere di andare con tutti quelli che capitano solo per dimenticare Pan, se solo non fosse così dannatamente piccola-. Sentì una fitta al cuore e sospirò.

13 AU! Junior partecipa a un reality di cucina e piange in diretta.

Il ragazzo si abbassò la visiera del cappello. La punta delle orecchie gli arrossì. Si voltò e le antenne verdi sul suo capo vibrarono. Afferrò un uovo e si voltò. Prese un cucchiaio dal ripiano e colpì al centro l’uovo. Aprì il guscio a metà e versò il contenuto in un piatto fondo. Contò tre rossi. Appoggiò il cucchiaio dentro il lavandino. Si sporse e prese una forchetta. Si voltò, mise la forchetta nel piatto e sbatté le uova. Si sentì una sirena.

“Tempo scaduto” disse il presentatore. Si sollevò gli occhiali neri da sole e si voltò. I capelli biondi li mulinarono intorno al viso.

“A quanto vedo il signor Majunior non è riuscito a finire la ricetta. E’ classificato, vince Son Goku! Il vincitore del precedente concorso!” annunciò. Junior sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Lasciò andare la forchetta. Rabbrividì, chiuse gli occhi e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso dalla pelle verde.

-Perdonami padre, non ti ho vendicato, non avremo mai i soldi per ricomprare il ristorante- pensò.

14 Nc17! Chichi ha una kink per le sculacciate e non vede l’ora di rimanere da soloa con Goten.

Chichi sbatté un paio di volte il frustino nell’altra mano. Si arrossò le dita e il palmo. Ticchettò il piede per terra. Ringhiò e le iridi nere le brillarono di rosso.

“Appena Goten torna lo frusto finché non impara” ringhiò. Strofinò i denti tra loro.

“Non vedo l’ora di vedergli il posteriore rosso, così impara a non studiare!” urlò. Le narici le si dilatarono.

“Deve diventare diligente come suo fratello e non seguire le orme di quel teppista di Goku” ruggì.

“Secondo me sei feticista. Ci vorresti fare altro” borbottò Crilin. Chichi si voltò e ringhiò.

“Ti conviene stare zitto se non vuoi che lo usi prima su di te” sibilò la Son. Il terrestre deglutì. Sgranò gli occhi che gli si fecero vitrei e deglutì. Indietreggiò tremando.

“Sc … scusa” balbettò. La donna annuì e si voltò. Un ciuffo nero le sfuggì dallo chignon.

15 Chichi è gelosaa di e lo pedina.

-Non deve uscire con nessuno! Nessuno! – pensò Chichi. Abbassò il giornale e si sporse. Guardò Goten ridacchiare e mettere la mano dietro la testa. Gettò il giornale e avanzò. Percorse il vicolo, strisciando con la spalla contro il muro. La maglietta nera le si sporcò di polvere bianca.

-E’ solo un bambino ancora- si disse. Si spostò vedendolo girarsi. Si mise dietro una pianta e si sistemò di profilo. Deglutì un paio di volte e socchiuse gli occhi. Si sporse di nuovo e osservò il figlio mettere una mano sulla spalla di Valese.

-Non lascerò il mio pargolo indifeso nelle mani di quella mangia uomini!- si disse.

16 Mirai, Gohan e un orso polare. Che magnifica avventura! O forse no

La bestia si erse su due zampe. Diede un paio di dentate a vuoto. Dalla bocca socchiusa gocciolava della saliva. Fece un paio di passi avanti, graffiando il ghiaccio sotto di lei con le unghie. Una piccola onda la colpì in piena fronte. L’orso ruggì, mostrando i lunghi denti bianchi. Ondeggiò e cadde a terra con un tonfo.

“Atterriamo, il ghiaccio non si è rotto” ordinò Mirai. Il bambino lo seguì e atterrò dietro di lui.

“Fa freddo” sussurrò. Strofinò le mani sulle braccia. Il viso era arrossato gli occhi lucidi e il fiato gli si condensava davanti al volto.

“Ringrazia che abbiamo trovato quest’orso polare”sussurrò Mirai. Accarezzò i capelli neri di Gohan. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise. Il naso era arrossato e anche le guance.

“Useremo la pelliccia per coprirci e la carne per mangiare”. Spiegò, alzando la voce.

14 Goten non è stato invitato alla festa di compleanno di Bulma e intende fargliela pagare

“Dici che si spaventerà?” domandò Goten. Guardò Trunks infilare il ragno di plastica sotto il cuscino.

“Secondo me tua madre non ha paura” sussurrò il Son. Il migliore amico si voltò verso di lui e sbuffò. Le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.

-Alle volte si dimentica che ho una mente geniale!- si vantò mentalmente. Gonfiò le guance e abbassò la testa, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

“Vuoi vendicarti perché non ti ha invitato al suo compleanno sì o no?” domandò. Goten chiuse i pugni e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sì, non ci siamo potuti vedere!” disse indurendo il tono.

15 Time Warp! Trunks è diventato un bambino, se è già un bambino è diventato un adulto.

“Oh, quanti ricordi” sussurrò Goten. Afferrò la guancia del bambino e la tirò, arrossandogliela. Trunks ringhiò e scalciò. Colpì il braccio del Son ripetutamente e questo lo lasciò.

“Smettila!” strillò il piccolo glicine. Goten ridacchiò.

“Di cosa ti lamenti? Almeno per un giorno non verrai assillato dalle tue colleghe in calore” disse. Trunks incrociò le braccia. Spostò di lato il capo e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Fosse vero, ora mi assillano perché faccio tenerezza” ringhiò. Goten incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

“Povere deficienti. Non sanno che a quella età facevamo saltare i dinosauri giganti con Videl” dichiarò. Trunks sentì una fitta al cuore, chinò il capo e sbuffò.

-Vorrei che mamma avesse colpito Goten con questo raggio, almeno riavrei il mio migliore amico e non questo _idiotissimo_  latin lover da strapazzo – pensò.

16 Zoo Safari! Vegeta, Mirai e Goku diventano animali

Il cane nero guaì e indietreggiò. Abbassò le orecchie e socchiuse il muso. Sul naso umido si vedevano tre lunghi tagli, da cui usciva del sangue. Il gatto nero davanti a lui dimenò la coda. Soffiò e diede un’altra zampata. Il cane si voltò e si mise a correre. Il gatto miagolò. Sollevò le orecchie e si leccò la zampa. Se la passò sulle orecchie e si voltò. Fece un paio di zampate e raggiunse la ciotola dell’acqua. Diede un paio di leccate. Si voltò sentendo un miagolio. Un micetto lilla corse verso di lui. Scivolò e gli finì davanti con le zampe sollevate. Il gatto più grande si piegò e lo annusò. Il più piccolo rabbrividì e il pelo gli si gonfiò.

“Bulma sbrigati!” gridò Goten. Sentì Goku abbaiare, Vegeta miagolare e il gatto Trunks mugolare.

“Le cose si stanno mettendo male qui!” urlò Goten.

“La prossima volta sta attento a non far cadere le capsule con le invenzioni nuove!” gridò Bulma dall’altra parte del telefono.

17 Junior vuole sposare Chichi, ma non per forza Chichi è consenziente. Matrimonio a Las Vegas!

Chichi abbassò gli occhiali da sole e piegò il capo. Osservò Gohan stringere il plaid. Il bambino teneva gli occhi chiusi e i capelli neri lunghi gli arrivavano fino alle spalle. Chichi si girò e appoggiò il capo contro lo schienale della macchina. Sospirò e strinse gli occhi.

“Pensi davvero che a Las Vegas si possa sposare anche chi non ha il divorzio?” domandò la mora. Si girò e riaprì gli occhi. Osservò il viso del namecciano coperto per metà dall’ombra della visiera del cappellino da baseball. Abbassò il capo e avvampò, intravedendo la forma dei suoi muscoli sotto la maglietta.

“Goku non credo sia riuscito nemmeno  a firmare le carte del matrimonio e se lo avete fatto solo tu e tuo padre è già valido” ribatté Junior. La donna si voltò e guardò le montagne aranciate oltre il finestrino.

-Sto facendo la scelta migliore per Gohan e per il suo futuro, ne sono sicura- pensò.

18 Crilin si prende delle libertà. Genere: Commedia.

“In fondo ormai è da parecchio che ci conosciamo” sussurrò Crilin. Avvampò e si girò. Fece l’occhiolino e gonfiò il petto. Piegò di lato il capo e si batté le mani sul petto.

“Lo sai che sono affidabile” sussurrò suadente. Si leccò le labbra.

“Le tue curve sono così seducenti, non vedo l’ora di assaggiarti” bisbigliò. C18 tossì. Crilin sgranò gli occhi e si voltò.

“Diciottina, posso spiegare!” strillò. La moglie incrociò le braccia e sbuffò.

“Dacci un taglio e mangiati la nutella! Invece di fare la corte al barattolo” ringhiò. Crilin sbuffò e abbassò il capo.

“Io sono un tipo galante” bisbigliò. Sporse le labbra socchiudendole a o.

19 AU! Gohan accompagna un famoso personaggio storico in un’impresa grandiosa

_ Gohan si voltò. Si girò verso Leonida e lo vide sollevare la lancia. Deglutì e si voltò. Si girò verso la decina di uomini che camminavano verso di loro. L’elmo gli ricadeva davanti al viso coprendogli per metà la visuale. Strinse con forza la lancia di legno, sporcandola di sudore. Deglutì e inspirò. Strinse con più forza lo scudo. _

_ “Immortali, metteremo alla prova il loro nome!” urlò il re spartano. Il ragazzino alzò la lancia e gridò. Osservando il proprio riflesso ingrandirsi nello scudo metallico di un avversario. _

Gohan sbadigliò. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e mugolò. Si passò la mano sul viso e si leccò le labbra. Alzò il capo dalla scrivania, sulla guancia aveva il segno rosso dell’angolo del quaderno. Osservò il foglio e sbuffò.

“Ho decisamente studiato troppo” sussurrò.

20 OneShot! Vegeta ha paura di volare

“No! Non voglio! Non lo so fare!” strillò il bambino. Saltellò sul posto, stringendo i pugni. I capelli neri a forma di fiamma gli ondeggiavano sul capo. Dimenò la piccola coda marrone pelosa. Gli stivaletti bianchi si macchiarono di sangue. Saltò più in alto e riatterrando pestò il braccio di un saibmaen. Il resto del cadavere giaceva a sei piedi dal bambino. L’arto scricchiolò e l’osso interno si spezzò. Il principe dei sayan gonfiò le guance e voltò il capo. Incrociò le braccia e abbatté a terra la coda.

“Suvvia principino, primo o poi dovrete imparare” sussurrò Nappa. Si passò la mano nel ciuffetto di capelli neri sul capo. Scese la mano sulla fronte liscia e sospirò. Vegeta ringhiò.

“Ho detto no!” gridò. Il sayan più grande unì le mani.

“Meglio volare che affrontare Lord Freezer e sua altezza” gemette.

21 Perché Goku ha paura di Junior?

Goku si sporse. Osservò Junior lanciare il makankosappo. Le onde del mare intorno alla casa di Genio si aprirono a metà. Ci furono una serie di schizzi d’acqua. Le onde si riunificarono abbattendosi sulla striscia di sabbia lasciata scoperta. Il namecciano si portò nuovamente le dita alla fronte. Era imperlata di sudore, per metà coperta dalle bende del turbante e le antenne tremavano. Goku strinse i bordi irregolari del davanzale con le mani, sentendo delle fitte alle dita. Rabbrividì e sentì le orecchie fischiare. Il battito cardiaco accelerò e la vista gli si appannò.

-Diventa ogni giorno più simile ad Al Satan- pensò. Le gambe gli tremarono. Lasciò andare il davanzale e si girò, rientrando la testa. Inspirò ed espirò, strinse gli occhi.

-No! Piccolo è un amico e non ci tradirebbe mai! Non è suo padre e mai lo sarà!- si urlò mentalmente.

22 Mi dispiace, 9, ma ti tocca morire. Death fic!

Il cyborg strinse più forte il collo della vittima. Gli occhi di Chichi si fecero bianchi. Socchiuse la bocca in una serie di gemiti. Afferrò il braccio di C18. Scalciò e conficcò le unghie nella manica a righe bianche e nere della bionda. Il capo della mora ricadde all’indietro. La gambe ricaddero inerti, la punta delle scarpe sfiorava il pavimento. L’osso del collo si spezzò con uno schiocco e il capo della Son ricadde all’indietro in una piega innaturale. Le mani scivolarono e il corpo rimase inerte. Goku ululò di dolore. La testa gli pulsò, sentì una serie di fitte al petto e il cuore decelerò il suo battito. Saltò, attraversando la cyborg, precipitando sul pavimento oltre C17.

23 Oh no, Crilin! Il tuo piano è fallito. Ora ti tocca pulire.

Crilin si passò le mani sulla stoffa rosa a quadratini del grembiule. Si piegò e sospirò. Afferrò un piattino di plastica e lo sollevò. Si raddrizzò e piegò il capo. Soffiò sulla candela al centro del piattino e si voltò. Camminò fino al tavolo e ve lo appoggiò. Afferrò la candela, la mosse verso destra e la spinse  verso sinistra. Ripeté l’operazione due volte, staccandola. La appoggiò sul piattino e si voltò. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e osservò il letto. La moglie era sdraiata. Teneva le braccia incrociate sul petto e le gambe chiuse. Un filo partiva dal suo collo, percorreva il materasso coperto di petali di rose, scendeva lungo le coperte rosse, proseguiva su un cuscino rosso a cuore, sul pavimento fino alla presa nel muro. Crilin si morse un labbro.

-Il mio piano per una serata romantica è fallito, ora mi toccherà pulire mentre diciottina è sotto ricarica- si disse.

24\. Au!  Mirai è un vampiro. Se è già un vampiro diventa una mummia.

Vegeta gemette, il sangue colò lungo il suo collo. Rabbrividì, tentò di alzare le braccia, ma rimasero inerti. Il suo corpo fu scosso da brividi. Sentì la lingua fredda di Mirai sul suo collo e il rumore di risucchio. Le iridi nere gli si fecero liquide e la vista gli appannò. Il vampiro gli passò la mano sul petto. Conficcò le unghie nella pelle e lo sentì mugolare di dolore. Afferrò la stoffa blu della battle suit e tirò. Il rumore dello strappo si fece sentire più forte del risucchio. Trunks aprì la bocca e sfilò i canini dal collo di suo padre. Sorrise vedendo la giugulare gonfia fremere. Leccò la ferita e i due buchi dai contorni violacei si richiusero. Il viso del padre era madido di sudore, le gocce scendevano lungo la pelle ingiallita. Passò la mano sulla fronte spaziosa del genitore.

“Qui, nella Stanza dello Spirito e de Tempo nessuno ti sentirà urlare” sussurrò. Vegeta ringhiò.

25 Bulma impara a guidare un …

La ragazzina ridacchiò. Premette l’acceleratore. La treccia alle sue spalle le sbatteva contro la schiena. Si piegò di lato, la plastica trasparente intorno alla motocicletta sfiorò a due dita di distanza il suolo. Si rizzò e strinse più forte i manici neri. Le dita erano arrossate e pulsavano. La maglia le aderiva al seno prosperoso e le si alzava di dietro, mostrando una porzione dei fianchi lattei. Gli occhiali da aviatore le premevano sul naso.

“Per l’amore del cielo, decelera!” gridò il padre. Davanti a lui si alzò un polverone. I baffi glicine gli tremarono e i capelli gli si alzarono sul capo. Il gattino nero sulla sua spalla miagolò, dimenando la coda. Bunny ridacchiò e versò il the nella tazza.

“Ha appena iniziato e già ha imparato, che brava. Dopo le faccio mangiare i pasticcini che ho appena comprato” squittì.

26 Goten perde uno dei cinque sensi, ma ne acquista un altro

Goten deglutì e sfiorò la guancia del migliore amico. Le gocce rimbalzavano sul suo corpo. Le orecchie del moro vibrarono, le onde sonore risuonavano nelle sue orecchie. Accarezzò la pelle, seguendo la scia blu che componeva. Il glicine rabbrividì e gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Come ci riesci? Tu non ci vedi” biascicò. Il Son sollevò la mano e accarezzò il capo di Trunks.

“Ho acquisito un altro senso. Ricordi Daredevil?” domandò. Trunks avvampò e chinò il capo. Strinse le gambe e rabbrividì sentendo l’amico passargli la mano sul collo.

-Speriamo di non fare la fine di Elettra ora che finalmente siamo felici insieme- sperò.

27 Vegeta o Mirai o Bulma sono a tavola con tredici persone. Uno di loro è morta.

Vegeta indietreggiò con la sedia. Si alzò in piedi e sospirò.

-Finalmente è finita, sono stanco di gente che pensa che sono suo figlio- pensò.

“Donna, andiamo” ordinò. Spostò la sedia facendo rumore. Si voltò verso il cumulo di piatti vuoti e assottigliò gli occhi.

-Perché è così silenziosa?- si domandò. Si girò verso di lei. Era appoggiata allo schienale. Il capo le ricadeva in avanti e il viso era coperto dai lunghi capelli grigi. Il battito cardiaco del sayan diminuì.

“Io lo dicevo che porta male mangiare in tredici” sibilò una voce.

“Ehi, non risponde, chiamate un ambulanza” disse una voce maschile. Il cameriere impallidì e indietreggiò.

“La zup …”. “ Kam …”. “Cos …”. Si sentì un brusio di voci. Vegeta afferrò lo schienale della sedia e la indietreggiò.

“Ehi, donna!” alzò la voce. Gli occhi gli si appannarono. Afferrò le spalle della moglie e la scosse. La testa della terrestre si mosse su e giù, il resto del corpo era inerte. Vegeta sentì la pelle fredda sotto i guanti.

“Bulma, non fare la stupida!” ululò. Fu scosso da brividi. La strinse a sé e rabbrividì.

-No! No! Noooo!- urlò mentalmente.

“Stupida, non così” biascicò.

28 Goten, Trunks, Goku hanno una macchina del tempo e nessuna paura di usarla

Una mano afferrò Goten intorno alla vita e un’altra gli appoggiò una pezza su naso e bocca. Il bambino sgranò gli occhi. Si portò le mani al viso e afferrò l’arto dell’aggressore. L’altro premette più forte. Il piccolo mugolò. Le iridi nere si fecero grigie e le guancie cicciottelle si arrossarono. Le braccia ricaddero inerti e chiuse gli occhi. Un ciuffo di capelli neri della capigliatura a cespuglio gli aderì al viso. Trunks gli tolse la pezza con il cloroformio dal viso e la mise nella tasca della giacca gialla e nera. Guardò a destra e a sinistra.

-Né Chichi, né Gohan in vista- si disse. Afferrò Goten e se lo caricò in spalla. Il piccolo gemette.

-Tanto è di un’altra dimensione, è sarà solo mio- festeggiò. Si voltò verso la finestra e spiccò il volo. La attraversò. Superò la radura, passò sopra una ventina di alberi e atterrò. Alzò il capo e guardò la macchina del tempo. La luce della luna piena si rifletteva sulla plastica trasparente che la ricopriva a cupola.

Il Briefs deglutì un paio di volte.

-E’ destino che noi usiamo questo accidenti di aggeggi, ma io non certo per portare speranza agli altri-. Mise la mano in tasca e cliccò il pulsante del telecomando.

-Sono decisamente più simile a mio padre di Mirai-.

29 Junior, Gohan, Chichi diventa eroe per caso salvando la vita di Crilin

Junior sbuffò. Crilin abbassò il capo e unì le mani.

“Grazie per avermi salvato” bisbigliò. Il namecciano si calò il turbante sul viso e incrociò le braccia.

“Non ero venuto per quello” ringhiò. Il terrestre guardò le sue antenne verdi tremare. Accentuò il sorriso e si mise le mani nei corti capelli neri.

“Lo hai fatto lo stesso e anche da una morte stupida! Spappolato da Broly contro una roccia era una morte idiota!” dichiarò. Si toccò la benda che gli cingeva la testa. Junior si sollevò e il lettino d’ospedale cigolò.

“Lesioni interne e costole spezzate non sono divertenti” ruggì il namecciano. Crilin appoggiò le mani sul letto e si stese. Affondò con il capo nel cuscino.

“Pensavo che mi avresti ucciso perché ti avevo fregato i vestiti” sussurrò. Junior avanzò.

“L’idea era quella, ma hai salvato Gohan” borbottò.

 


End file.
